The effect of supplementing a premature infant formula with selenium to a total level similar to that in human milk will be determined. Outcome criteria will be plasma selenium levels and plasma gluthathione peroxidase activity. Balance of selenium, zinc, copper and manganese will be determined in a sub-group.